Soran Alabaster
Soran Alabaster, level 1 Human, Artificer Arcane Implement Proficiency: Arcane Implement Proficiency (light blade group) Background: Thay (Thay Benefit) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 14, Dex 13, Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 10. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 14, Dex 13, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 10. AC: 16 Fort: 16 Reflex: 17 Will: 16 HP: 30 Surges: 8 Surge Value: 7 TRAINED SKILLS Heal +7, Arcana +9, Perception +7, History +9, Dungeoneering +7, Diplomacy +5 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +1, Bluff, Endurance +2, Insight +2, Intimidate, Nature +2, Religion +4, Stealth +1, Streetwise, Thievery +1, Athletics -1 FEATS Artificer: Ritual Caster Human: Defensive Minions Level 1: Arcane Implement Proficiency POWERS Artificer at-will 1: Magic Weapon Artificer at-will 1: Aggravating Force Bonus At-Will Power: Thundering Armor Artificer encounter 1: Spike Wire Artificer daily 1: Obedient Servant ITEMS Ritual Book, Adventurer's Kit, Leather Armor, Dagger (3), Potion of Healing (heroic tier) RITUALS Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, Make Whole Adventure Log Play Notes I art Thou... Thou art I Born in Thay, not the most hospitable of places due to the Undead infestation, he never knew his parents. He was found and raised by a Red Wizard of Thay, Alkaine Alabaster. Alkaine was a merchant of sorts, possibly the friendliest type of the whole Red Wizard Brood, Strict but pragmatic he taught Soran to repair and maintain the wares and equipment they sold. Soran saw that Alkaine would sometimes go out of his way to help those they met, though not for free, he saw a hint of kindness rarely seen in a Red Wizard. Szass Tam... The Lich King, or whatever. There many of those who, knowing that resistance was futile, try to ally with the undead dictator. Yet there are some who seek to end him. The latter however need to look for arcane powers beyond the Lich's own vast repertoire. Alkaine was a member of the resistance hoping to restore Thay, however unglorious it was once was, to a decent state. And he had stumbled upon it, a ritual to claim a vast nexus of arcane power, through powerful arcane servants. The servants themselves are formidable enough, far greater than most summoned creatures, having their own cunning, skills and most importantly identity. To gather enough servants to claim the nexus was the goal, although currently Alkaine lacked the knowledge on how to do that. He never got the chance. Those loyal to Szass Tam, or those with their own agendas, no one knows came after Alkaine. In a last ditch effort he managed to save Soran, by luring the enemy away while the two were separated. He left his research with Soran, most notably an arcane sigil allowing him to summon his first servant. Soran, who was suddenly at a loss about what to do next, had no time to ponder the situation as he was beset by one of the agents after Alkaine. Unable to match his pursuer's sorcerous abilities he was almost killed, until his servant interfered and dispatched the mage. Soran deduced why Alkaine left him and reasoned that the most important thing to do, rather than search for Alkaine, was to finish his search for the other servants. Perhaps in doing this he might meet Alkaine in the future. Soran now wanders Faerun hoping to find more arcane sigils. Soran's favorite implement is the dagger, short and to the point, coupled with his artifice the Mercury Circle (a deck of cards he infuses with arcane power: Healing and resist). He also uses the card to impart arcane energy to items and augment them as well as summon his first servant: the arcana Justice. He hopes to be a bit like his adoptive father and more, growing in knowledge and heroics, hoping to at least be able to save someone as Alkaine saved his life. "To be able to save someone means not being able to save someone else..." A saying he knows he cannot deny, but will always strive to surpass. Category:Characters